Historia De Un Amor Desesperado
by CoOp-PaRkInSoN
Summary: Herms apenas terminó con Ron, Harry no ama a Giny y la va a dejar, que puede el destino hacer con Harry y Herms?, un songfic, un album completo, dedicado a varias personas que quiero muxooooooooo, título cambiado a última hora
1. Track 1 Amores Dormidos

**Nota del autor:** El autor recomienda el escuchar la canción que lleva el mismo título, "Amores Dormidos", ya sea con LOVG o Edurne, también aclarar que hubo un coro que me salté totalmente porque pensé que no agregaría nada a la historia. En este primer "track" sólo quiero aclarar que todo el fic estará basado en canciones, dependiendo de la situación. Este primer "track" va dedicado a MoRgAnA-sNaPe.

**Track 1: Amores Dormidos**

Ven y abrázame otra vez

Que no puedo dormir

Me cuesta ser feliz

Herms despertaba con el primer rayo de sol, recordaba lo que había sido su vida, y lo que era ahora. Recordaba su tormentosa relación con Ron, una relación que sólo daño a los dos…

Sé que nada volverá

Que nos faltó escuchar

Es tarde para hablar

-¡Estúpido!- fue lo primero que se dijo Ron al ver el Sol – Dejé pasar una amistad tan valiosa sólo por un amor de ilusión- Y así, una rutina repetida desde su truene con Herms.

¿Ves, aquello que se va?

Es nuestro amor que está

Cansado de esperar

Giny despertó al lado del hombre que durante muchos años había considerado el amor de su vida, Harry Potter, quien parecía cada vez más distante de ella…

No sé porque, te quiero sin querer

Me asusta verte bien

Arrástrame esta vez

Harry despertaba con una mujer en brazos a quien realmente no amaba, una mujer a la que había hecho infeliz al estar enamorado de la mejor amiga de su novia, algo que sabía mucho tiempo de saber, pero no se había atrevido por no querer perder a su mejor amigo, con quien compartía ese sentimiento hacia Herms, pero ahora que su efímera relación había pasado, quizá….

Hablo de amores dormidos

Un álbum de fotos que sigue vacío

Del frío en la cama, del frío contigo

Un sordo paseo por el boulevard

Giny estaba consciente que el hombre a su lado no la amaba, y se aferraba a su imaginación, a los sueños de amor que tenía respecto a ese hombre, en los que él le decía que la amaba con locura, pero se despertaba cada mañana en una realidad en la que él amaba a alguien más…

Hablo de amores dormidos

Que sienten que besos prohibidos

Que se hacen mil trampas que no juegan limpio

Y miran sentados la vida pasar

Harry sabía que esa mentira de "amor" no era justa, que él nunca podría amar a Giny de la forma que ella quería, y sabía que tenía que acabar con esa farsa que los podría destruir…

Tú, prefieres dibujar

Y yo quiero pintar

El mismo despertar

Tanto Ron como Hermione sabían que la amistad que tenían antes de su relación no la podían perder, que debían continuar siendo amigos, nada más, nada menos, les costaba trabajo aceptar que la relación en la que pusieron tantos esfuerzos realmente no había funcionado, aunque Herms en cierta forma sabía q así sería…

Sé que todo esto pasó

Porque ni tu ni yo

Tuvimos más valor

Ron realmente creía que con un poco más de esfuerzos esa relación hubiera ido de maravilla, que aún podían intentarlo…

Así que ven, y dime que esta vez

Me quieres proteger

Del sueño que te hablé

Herms recordaba partes de lo que había sido aquello, y sabía que necesitaba a Ron, quizá tanto como necesitaba a Harry, los quería a ambos a su lado, como lo que siempre habían sido…

Hablo de amores dormidos

Un álbum de fotos que sigue vacío

Del frío en la cama, del frío contigo

Un sordo paseo por el boulevard

Ron creía que esa relación todavía existía, que había amor, que él y Herms todavía les faltaba vivir mucho de esa ilusión, justo como Giny siempre quería pensar sobre ella y Harry…

Hablo de amores dormidos

Que sienten que besos prohibidos

Que se hacen mil trampas que no juegan limpio

Y miran sentados la vida pasar

Harry estaba decidido, esa relación con Giny acabaría en unos instantes más, ese mismo día iría a buscar un departamento, no podía quedarse en aquél, sabiendo que el único dormitorio lo tenía Giny…

Perdí mi voluntad

Las ganas de luchar

A un viejo conocido

A un mal amigo mío

Que es el miedo a despertar

Herms también necesitaba encontrar un departamento, no se podía quedar en un hotel para siempre, le pediría ayuda a Harry para encontrar uno, a pesar de ese vacío que sentía y las ganas de dejar todo para después, sabía que no podía hacerlo, que debía seguir…

Hablo de amores dormidos

Que sólo acarician sus hijos

Que fueron tan buenos amigos

Y ya no podrán despertar.

Sí, Harry y Herms sabían que debían seguir adelante con sus vidas, sin Giny y sin Ron, encontrarían un departamento, y el destino decidiría lo siguiente….

Continuará……

¿Os gusto?, por favor dejen reviews para saber en que puedo estar mal y en que bien, tanto si les gustó como si no, así podré ir mejorando, gracias.

CoOp


	2. Track 2: Si tú no vuelves

**Nota del autor: **Os recomiendo la nueva versión de Shakira y Miguel Bosé, realmente está muy padre, este capítulo está un poco soso porque se sitúa específicamente en el cuarto de Ron, el nada más recuerda los hechos pasados, entre capítulo y capítulo hay bastante tiempo, bueno, no tanto, dos semanas, así voy a poner todos, con diferencia de días, semanas o incluso meses. este track va dedicado a mi amigo Cristóbal.

**Track 3: Si tú no vuelves**

Si tú no vuelves  
Se secarán todos los mares  
Y esperaré sin ti  
Tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo

Ron no podía dejar de llorar. Harry y Hermione habían encontrado un partamento, realmente era perfecto para ellos, tenía cocina, sala, dos recámaras con baño, y eso le molestaba a Ron, en cierta forma se sentía traicionado...

Si tú no vuelves  
Mi voluntad se hará pequeña...  
Me quedaré aquí  
Junto a mi perro espiando horizontes

Ron había intentado regresar con Herms durante las dos semanas pasadas, pero ella se había negado rotundamente, que no podían ser más que amigos, y Ron pensaba que quizá Hermione tenía razón, esa relación jamás debió...

-No, nuestra relación debió existir, debe existir, yo te amo, y estoy seguro que tú tambi´ne me amas- le había dichoa Herms una vez.

-Ron, se acabó, no puedes entender que no estamos destinados a ser sólo amigos- siempre era la respuesta de Herms...

Si tú no vuelves  
No quedarán mas desiertos  
Y escucharé por si  
Algun latido lwe queda a esa tierra  
Que era tan serena cuando me querías  
Había un perfume fresca que yo respiraba  
Era tan bonita,era así de grande  
Y no tenía fin...

Ron no habia ido a su trabajo desde la útlima vez que habló con Hermione, y ella le había dado un ultimátum, o dejaba de pedirle algo que jamás debió ser, o simplemente su amistad se acabaría, ella no lo amaba, eso le había dicho...

-Pero miente yo lo sé- Le decía a Harry cada que este iba a visitarlo.

-No puedes forzarla, a ella aún le duele- Le respondía siempre el ojiverde...

Ycada noche vendrá una estrella  
A hacerne compañia  
Que te cuente como estoy  
Y sepas lo q hay

-Sí, pero tengo una idea, tú me ayudarás a recuperarla, después de todo se han instalado juntos- Pensó Ron una de esas tardes.

-"_Ojalá pudiera decirte que no"_ Sí, seguro¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- Respondió Harry pensando en el porque estaba en el medio de todo aquello.

-Tú le dirás cosas, no lo sé, por eso necesito tu ayuda- Le dijo Ron totalmente agradecido...

Dime amor, amor, amor  
Estoy aquí¿no ves?  
Si no vuelves no habrá vida  
No se lo que haré...

-Bueno haré lo que pueda, pero ahora me tengo que ir- realmente Harry no podía soportar más estar ahí, sentía que podía brincar sobre su mejor amigo para que entendiera que Herms ya no lo quería, que le dejara a él una oportunidad, pero simplemente se callaba, como siempre.

-Vale, nos vemos, gracias- le dijo mientras le veía partir.

Y Harry sólo pudo asentir, realmente se empezaba a senitr mal...


	3. Track 3 Anuncio Clasificado

**Nota del autor:** Esta canción tiene una versión en salsa (original) y otra que es una especie de jazz, muy padre que cantan Aranza, Erika y Estrella, realmente recomiendo esta última versión, pues es la que le queda al capítulo, lamento que el capítulo pasado haya sido tedioso, pero tenía que usar la canción. Este track va a Anita Senyase.

**Track 3. Anuncio Clasificado**

Quisiera un hombre sencillo,  
Que me ame con ternura,  
Amable, bueno y bello  
Con quien me sienta segura,

Herms se sentía un poco, bueno, bastante sola desde que había terminado con Ron. Y cada vez que hablaba con Harry le decía que realmente quería una relación estable, ya no con Ron, con un hombre mejor, Harry le decía lo mucho que Ron la quería y seguía insistiendo que debían regresar, no entendía muy bien el porque, y honestamente no le importaba ...

Por eso he puesto un anuncio  
En este clasificado,  
Contéstame por favor,  
Si envias tu foto mejor.

Había estado saliendo con varias personas los últimos 2 meses, realmente Harry la había ayudado mucho a superar todo lo que había pasado, y la había acompañado muchas veces en sus incursiones nocturnas, salían a bailar y ella le presentaba a varias amigas, sabía que eso le ayudaría en cuanto a su situación con Giny, o eso esperaba...

-Quiero un amor romántico,  
Que me hable dulcemente,  
Quiero un amor platónico,  
Quiero un amor diferente.-

La letra de la canción que había cantado la noche pasada aún le sonaba en la cabeza, realmente sentía que estaba hecha a su medida, justa para su situación, como si el compositor hubiera pensado "_esta canción le quedará perfecta a Hermione Granger_", sí, realmente así le parecía ...

-Dámelo, Tan pronto sea posible  
Dámelo, La soledad me deprime  
Dámelo, Escribe o llama por favor  
Dámelo, Disculpa pero insisto  
Dámelo, lo quiero ahora mismo  
Dámelo, Me siento sola y sin amor-

Harry la veía cantar esa canción a cada rato. en cierta forma se estaba hartando de esuchar a diario ese coro, aunque sabía que tendría que soportarlo un buen rato más, al menos en lo que Herms encontraba a otro hombre "_ouch, un hombre que no seré yo_"...

-Quisiera un hombre instruido  
Que me hable espiritualmente  
Culto, genial, refinado  
De veras inteligente-

Herms adoraba esta parte, la que más cantaba, sabía que en cierta forma sus niveles eran bastante altos, quizá por eso aún no había encontrado a alguien más.

-Pero es que hay cada imbécil. le decía a Harry de vez en cuando-, uno sólo te quiere llevar a la cama, el otro se da aires de inteligente y apenas y sabe en donde nació y como se llama¿Pór que no hay un hombre que sea como yo lo quiero?...

Que sepa usar su cerebro  
Hasta un nivel superior  
Y descubrir nuevas metas  
En el campo del amor

"_Porque el hombre perfecto para tí está escuchando decir que no existe_"- No lo sé, quizá sólo tengas mala suerte para encontrar uno, o quizá no has buscado bien.

-Claro que he buscado bien- Replicaba Herms ante ese comentario de Harry- sino no te podría decir todo esto - Herms estaba totalmente segura de ello...

Quiero un amor telepático  
Con el poder de la mente  
Quiero un amor esotérico  
Quiero un amor diferente

- Y si así fuera entonces realmente tendrías problemas con tus niveles de exigencias, se honesta contigo misma- trataba de convencerla Harry- no lo has buscado bien, o exiges demasiado "_Aunque tratándose de tí, yo diría que es muy poquito_"

-Dámelo, Tan pronto sea posible  
Dámelo, La soledad me deprime  
Dámelo, Escribe o llama por favor  
Dámelo, Disculpa pero insisto  
Dámelo, lo quiero ahora mismo  
Dámelo, Me siento sola y sin amor-

El coro se podía oír por todo el ministerio de magia, todas las mujeres lo cantaban, o al menos desde que Hermione había llegado cantándola, así fue como la canción se hizo famosa en el ministerio... y fuera de él...

No hay un tipo que sirva  
Que sea como yo lo quiero  
Yo no confió en los hombres  
Ya no, No se si alguna es sincero

Herms todavía estaba un poco resentida con respecto a su historia con Ron, todavía no podía realmente confiar en ningún hombre... O al menos ninguno que no fuera Harry, su amigo de toda una vida.

-Sabes que eres el único hombre realmente confiable en toda a comunidad mágica¿No?, aunque hay momentos en que llego a pensar que eres un desperdicio de hombre, eres guapo, famoso, rico, con un excelente trabajo, por Dios¿Estás seguro que no eres gay?, porque si no, no sé como es que no encuentras a alguien lo suficientemente buena para tí- Le dijo un día Herms, un día en el que estaba teriblemente borracha.

-"_Ya la encontré, pero me tengo que conformar con simplemente ser su mejor amigo", _Te puedo asegurar que no soy gay, simplemente creo que no estoy listo para sentar cabeza _"O no si no eres tú con quien me quede"_- Le respondió un sobrio Harry...

Por eso he puesto un anuncio  
En este clasificado, para encontrar un robot  
Que el sexo sea programado

-Sí, claro, como si tú, Harry Potter no pudieras encontrar a alguien que te amé y a quien amar, no digas tonterías, además ya estás bastante viejo como para decir que no estás listo para sentar cabeza - replicó una molesta y ebria Hermione.

-"_Si te dijera la verdad..._" pues no, no he encontrado a alguien especial -mientras hablaba sentía que la nariz le crecería como a Pinocho de la mentira más grande que jamás dijera- aunque te cueste creerlo "_aunque ni yo me lo logro creer_"

Quiero un Amor higiénico  
Y sin problemas de virus  
Quiero un amor antiséptico  
Quiero un amor diferente

-Pues, ya ni modo -Herms se empezaba a quedar dormida- estamos solos en este mundo, y nos haremos viejos solos.

-"_Pero juntos, y creeme que así no me importaría_" No lo creo, ya encontraremos quienes nos quieran, lo prometo...

-Dámelo, Tan pronto sea posible  
Dámelo, La soledad me deprime  
Dámelo, Escribe o llama por favor  
Dámelo, Disculpa pero insisto  
Dámelo, lo quiero ahora mismo  
Dámelo, Me siento sola y sin amor-

Sí, Harry detestaba esa canción y la situación que vivía, pero al mismo tiempo amaba la canción porque Herms también la amaba, así que era frecuente escucharlo cantarla, principalmente el coro, ya que él se imaginaba que Herms se daría cuenta de que él estaba dispuesto a darle ese amor que ella pedía, aunque aún no sabía como ni cuando...

Espero os haya gustado este 3er track, creo que me inspiré mucho en una situación reciente pero pues ya ni modo, por favor dejen _reviews_.

CoOp-HaY qUe SaCaR lA pUtA qUe LlEvAmOs DeNtRo - Gloria Trevi


	4. Track 4 La Gata Bajo La Lluvia

**Nota del autor:** Esta canción la elegí porque sentí que era la apropiada para hacer ver a Ginny un poco más madura, o eso esperaba, hasta que descubrí que no me cae nada bien, así que ya ni yo sé que tal me quedó, dejen reviews por favor. Se me olvidaba, os recomiendo más la versión de Nadia, es un poco menos tediosa, aunque la de la gran Rocío Dúrcal también está hermosa, vosotros debéis decidir. Track dedicado a Clarita con cariño.

**Track 4 - La Gata Bajo La Lluvia**

Amor, tranquilo no te voy a molestar.  
Mi suerte estaba echada, ya lo sé.  
Y sé que hay un torrente dando vueltas por tu mente.

-¿Aló? -Harry estaba confundido por la llamada recibida, no esperaba ver ése número en su celular.

-Harry, necesito que hablemos -Ginny estaba nerviosa por lo que esperaba de aquélla llamada-, no para que regrasemos, si no para que volvamos a ser amigos, tú sabes, como antes.

-Seguro, no tengo objeción -Harry pensó que la mujer al otro lado de la línea no era Ginny, lo cuál en cierta forma era cierto.

Amor, lo nuestro sólo fue casualidad,  
La misma hora el mismo boulevard.  
No temas no hay cuidado.  
No te culpo del pasado.

-Perfecto -Ginny se oía alegre- entonces¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café o algo por el estilo?-los últimos meses le habían hecho cambiar bastante, se sentía bastante segura de lo que estaba haciendo-, tú decides el lugar.

-Pienso que sería mejor ir a comer comida mexicana, desde hace días tengo antojo, y además conozco un lugar donde la preparan exquisito -Harry no podía reconocer a la mujer al otro lado de la línea, no era la misma Ginny que había dejado unos meses atrás, pero en ése preciso instante estaba demasiado ocupado para averiguar más-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos el viernes? paso a tu departamento a la 1:30 por tí, nos vemos me tengo que ir -y sin esperar respuesta, colgó.

-Adiós, te amo -Ginny había empezado a llorar- maldita mitómana, deja ya de pensar que el te ama o que te puede amar -su plática consigo misma frente al espejo, plática que se había ido haciendo un rito diario desde que había cortado con Harry.

Ya lo ves la vida es asi;  
Tú te vas y yo me quedo aquí.  
Lloverá y ya no seré tuya.  
Seré la gata bajo la lluvia  
Y maullaré por ti.

Ginny lloró, lloró aún más de lo que ella creía que lloraría, lloró de dolor, de impotencia, lloró al darse cuenta de la verdad, o al menos por haber abierto los ojos, al fin de cuentas sabía que debía hacerlo, sabía que debía dejar de lado su mitomanía, la responsable que siguiera pensando que Harry le amaría, que si sólo se esforzaba un poco más en llamar su atención, que aún tenía tiempo, que ella era la mujer de su vida y necesitaba abrirle los ojos, que tenían una vida que vivir juntos, que su historia de amor si funcionaría y que cuando Harry abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que todo eso era la verdad, que la verdad que él intentaba creer era una gran farsa que...

-Basta Ginevra Molly Weasley. ÉL. NO. TE. AMA. Entiéndelo, deja ya de ser una idiota que se empeña en...-y ahí quedaba, rompía a llorar, lloaraba de nuevo, más amargamente que antes, y éso la dejaba totalmente cansada, le hacía mucho daño, pero en cierta forma al mismo tiempo se sentía bien, creyendo que estaba superando todo aquello.

Ésa semana fue bastante dura para ella, demasiado lenta, y el día estuvo lista mucho antes que Harry lo estuviera, así que cuando llegó a recogerla ella ya se había cansado de esperar

Amor, lo sé, no digas nada de verdad.  
Si ves alguna lágrima, perdón.  
Ya sé que no has querido hacer llorar un gato herido.

El restaurante realmente tenía un aire bastante mexicano, o éso le pareció a Ginny cuando entró, la música era bastante mexicana, o con intérpretes españoles, pero con el clásico toque mexicano. El mesero había sido bastante atento, Ginny pidió unos chilaquiles, viendo que Harry había pedido lo mismo, y mientras aquél había pedido una margarita para tomar, ella pidió una soda. Cuando el mesero les tomaba la orden empezó una canción de una artista española de la cuál Ginny adoraba oír sus canciones, y se puso a cantar ahí, así que antes de irse el mesero preguntó a Ginny.

-¿Gusta pasar a cantar a nuestro escenario? -tanto Harry como Ginny se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, no esperaban algo así.

-Seguro, me encataría -Ginny no estaba realmente que era lo que estaba haciendo ni porque, hasta el momento en que se encontró frente a un restaurante no muy llenó, con Harry viéndola, escúchandola, o éso era lo que se hacía creer...

-Amor, si alguna vez nos vemos por ahí,  
Invítame a un café y hazme la amor.  
Y si ya no vuelvo a verte, ojalá que tengas suerte.-

Cuando ginny llegó a ésta parte Harry se dio cuenta que le estaba dedicando su actuación,y que quizá aquéllo realmente era algo que quería hacer realidad, pero él sabía que por su parte no había posibilidad alguna de hacerlo, no había...

-Calma Harry James Potter, se reunieron para comer y hablar sobre su amistad, ella ya entendió que entre ustedes no se puede tener nada¿verdad? -había hecho ésto viendo hacia el vaso con la bebida que había pedido, intentando infundirse ése valor de volver a verla, pero ya no podía porque en su mente entendía que ella en realidad no había podido superar nada- quizá fue un abseso de... Er... Dios¿qué se supone que haga, qué la deje seguir con ésto?, ella, ella...

Mientras Ginny cantaba, lágrimas uchaban de salir de sus ojos, los cuáles luchaban por mirar a otro lado, pero ella sabia que éso en cierta forma le haría bien, ver a Harry incómodo con aquéllo era algo que le hacía a Ginny entender el hecho que realmente no le amaba, pero aún así le dolía, era algo que no podia evitar, pues ella también entendió que aún le amaba, pero debía seguir, debía dejar a Harry pasar, vivir lo que le tocaba, y ella debía hacer lo propio...

-Ya lo ves la vida es asi;  
Tú te vas y yo me quedo aquí.  
Lloverá y ya no sere tuya.  
sere la gata bajo la lluvia.  
Y maullaré por ti.-

------Continuará-----

Espero os haya gustado éste track porque realmente le puse mucho empeño, y lo intenté hacer lo más largo posible, os adelanto que el próximo será una continuación y que tengo en mente que sean 15 los tracks que haga, así que si dejo algún cabo suelto lo más seguro es que saqué un segundo disco, algo así como la edición especial de éste, aunque no creo lograrlo lo intentaré, por favor dejen reviews.

**With luv**

**cOoP**


End file.
